dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop the Bubblegum Gang
Mission Rules * None of the fighters shall die * You can join in on someone else's fight to assist them, but you do not heal in-between and this postpones any gained XP until the end * If you are defeated, you get no reward save your XP Participants *Alyra Noviera *Diventh *Celsus *Gwyn The Bubblegum Gang * Luu ** The biggest of the five, he is also the strongest, as well as the leader. Focuses on using his weight and bounciness to deliver unexpected attacks. * Zuu ** Easily angered. Attacks with rapid fire punches when enraged. * Nuu and Kyuu ** Twin sisters, these two fight as one, often sending the opponents flying between them as they unleash their torrent of hits. * Ruu ** Likes to throw orbs of pink energy with odd properties, often getting the opponent ‘sticky’. Mission Start! In East City, during the lunch rush around noon, screams and explosions come from one of the main shopping areas of the city. Five Majin chase each other around, slamming each other through glass store fronts as each one in turn giddily declares: "You're it, you're it!" Zuu gets tagged and throws a tantrum, needlessly destroying several parked cars before he takes off after the others. Upon spotting the party, they sense their power levels and stop, setting down to face the group. "Zuu!" "Ruu!" "Nuu!" "Kyuu!" "Luu!" "WE ARE, THE BUBBLEGUM GANG!" The five strike goofy poses and all fall down laughing as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever thought of. Celsus walks in-between them, aside from some very glamorous tight purple shorts, with a nice yellow design he wears nothing, he holds a nice Gothic black parasol keeping him nicely shaded, his very showy walk draws most eyes to him, he steps on one of the Majins gum, he licks a bit "Huh? My my I was looking for some desert" he walks a bit further and poses "I CELSUS" he struts and poses "WANT" he spins around "ALL THE LADIES" most run some swoon. This earns Celsus a punch to the nose, courtesy of Zuu, launching him with surprising force away from the group. "You step on Zuu! Zuu make ugly man pay!" From the building above there is a pink swirl of majin gum from which Gwyn appears posing arm outstretched with a big satisfied smirk "you pink goons are causing too much noise, so I have come to put an end to it" she stretches out her arm and lets go firing herself off impacting on the largest an using his gum like properties to rebound off of him and then bounces between the twins striking a different pose before crashing into them sending them further appart. She launches upwards pirrouetting in the air landing effortlessly on the ground with bow causing a flash of lights and confetti to emerge "Oh hey tall blind and gruesome how odd you arent the one causing trouble yet" While the twins get launched, Luu scratches his head, unmoving from where he was. The twins stagger to their feet and strike ready poses, but Luu holds out a hand. "No. She's mine." Luu walks forward to Gwyn, and then past. "Follow me." He leads the way to a nearby park. A huge crash could be heard. In the middle of the party, a 4-meter tall dragon slowly got up. "You're a disgrace to your species. A good lesson would be in order." He then sets his eyes on Ruu. "You first." Reality seems to 'bubble' slightly before Alyra appears. "Hm. Almost got it down." Cracking her neck, she glanced at the Majin group. "This'll be easy." Luu vs Gwyn (Fight to 1hp) Gwyn * Health: 183,478/200,000 (99,220/230,000) * Strength: 578 (809.2) * Speed: 628 (785) * Stamina: 100/1000 * Equipment: 2x swords (gum gauntlets), weighted clothing * Effects: regeneration 12.5% (28,500), absorption, +25% speed and strength, 3 stacks of determination, 15% damage resistance, +25% stamina cost * Signature form: Determination manifest * Signature attack: Herioc rush Luu, Leader of the Bubblegum Gang * Health: 1/230,000 * Strength: 560 * Speed: 560 * Stamina: 250/1000 * Equipment: None * Effects: Regeneration 10% (23,000) Luu stands ready in the park, and looks at his opponent. "You seem strong. But I'm stronger. Imma splatter you all over the street!" Gwyn looks at her opponent and just bursts out laughing "Oh man thats adorable, i havent seen talk like that for a while." She wipes a tear from her eye due to laughing and forms gauntlets from her flesh "bring it on gumball" Luu Rushes forward with surprising speed and retracts his arms and legs, turning into one big ball of force that hits Gwyn square in the chest, knocking her back a surprising distance. (T5K, Hit, 42,000) Gwyn slams her fist into the ground throwing herself into the air in an acrobatic motion "Not bad, at least this one wont be boring" she powers up gaining a bright pink aura that slowly turns more dark purple. The vibrantt city scape, the prospect of a good fight and the fact she wants to use this thing like a basketball they fill her with DETERMINATION (determination manifest and racial transformation) she cracks her neck "go ahead show me what you can do" Luu grins and brings his hands back before blasting her dead on with a massive beam of pink energy. (1T5E, hit, 42,000 damage) (dont forget i have 15% damage resistance) Gwyn stands in the epicentre of the blast slightly scuffed "Hmm not too bad but it may take a bit more than that i think" Gwyn drops her stance digging her hands into the ground before leaping off like a sprinter and wrapping around Luu "Your a heavy one so i will use that against you" she wraps around his limbs locking them in place before performing a suplex on him followed by several more, after building a large amount of momentim she leaps in the air with him and piledrives him into the ground (5 tier 1 k 4 hit 48,540 Luu's body goes loose his head moving from the ground up and his body switching orientation shaping his hands into mace head like shapes packing all his weight between them and smashing them both into Gwyn (1 t5k miss) Gwyn worms her way out of the ball she is in an extremely thin contorted shape "come on try harder than that" (skips turn) a vien appears on luu's forehead as he proceeds to smash at gwyn with the same hands repeatedly (5 t1k 2 hit 14,280 Gywn limbers up "time to show you what i can do" Gwyn delivers a swift uppercut to Luu before assualting him with blows each one followed with a flashy pose (herioc rush hit 80,900 Luu gets up the beat marks taking a few seconds to pop out as he catches his breath (skips turn) Gwyn capitalises on him catching his breath hardening her fingers like bullets and firing 2 volleys of gumbalistics (tier 2k x 2 both hit 48,540 Luu lets out a burst of steam from his head it whistles loudly like kettle before he creates a huge Pink sphere of energy but instead of throwing it he slams it straight into Gwyn leaving her very little dodge room (tier 5E hit 42,000 Gwyn is cartoonishly flat in the crater "hmm that was ballsy not bad" gywn greats a flaming red sphere of energy in the centre of her chest the image of the suit of hearts forms in its centre "seki-ha tenkyoken" (tier 4E hit 48,540 Luu hits the wall and bounces on the ground before slowly getting to his feet, his normal pink skin has gone red "THATS IT YOU DIE" using the steam he propells himself full force at Gwyn putting everything he has into that strike (tier 5k hit 42,000 Gwyn stands against the assualt taking it but not letting it knock her down "You're not bad kid but i have to stop you here and now" her arms twist forming tight springs her fingers harden like bullets "time for a gattling gum barrage" she lets her arms spin wildly creating a torrent of high velocity gum bullets (tier 5k hit 60675 reduced to 25,579 Luu falls unconscious on the floor Gwyn wins Zuu vs Celsus (Fight to 1hp) Celsus Stolz * Health: 151,000/218,500 * Strength: 605 (698) * Speed: 555 (ATK 694) * Stamina: 600/1000 * Equipment: 2x Sword (Claws), weighted clothing, 1 Senzu * Effects: x1.25 speed attacking, x1.15 Sword Damage, x1.15 strength, 100 stamina regen, +30% kinetic, 15% heal on custom hit (once every 4 turns) * Signature form: Vampirism * Signature attack: Vampiric Grasp Zuu of the Bubblegum Gang * 1/190,000 * Strength: 480 * Speed: 480 * Equipment: 2x Sword (Boxing Gloves) * Effects: 1.25 Sword damage, Regeneration 5% (9,500) Zuu lands near where Celsus ends up, steam pouring from his vents, and his pink approaches a shade of red. "Zuu crush you!" "Did you call me ugly" Celsus Poses "Such idiocy, you obviously can't comprehend perfection you simple piece of gum" he strikes a pose his presence becomes menacing. "YOU NO SCARE ZUU!" The angry Majin rushes forward and unleashes a vicious hail of punches. "Orararararara!" (10x Sword Slashes, 6 hit, 27,000 damage) (Vampirism) (Racial) Celsus slaps the Majin away, "I honestly couldn't care less, quite frankly you've ruined Brinner" he dashes after him and attempts to slam the Majin into the ground with a series of jabs ( 4 jabs 2 rush 3 hit, 60,020 damage) Zuu retaliates with another flurry of six punches. (6x sword slashes, 4 hit, 18,000 damage) Celsus catches the last punch, returning with many quick jabs into the sides of Zuu (10 slashes 5 rush 7 hit 53135) "YOU MAKE ZUU MAD ZUU BEAT YOU UP" he forms his arms into flails with the boxing gloves as the heads and beats down on Celsus (10 dual sword strikes 4 hit 18,000) "How trivial" Celsus slashes his claws through the arms cutting most of them off then continuing jabbing into Zuu (10 slashes 5 rush 9 hit 68316) Zuu is knocked back hsi regen starting to fail him "you strong, Zuu dont think zuu can win" he clenchs his fist "no zuu no give up" Zuu rushes at Celsus his attacks no better than desperate tired flails at this point (10 punches 5 hit 22,500) "Pitiful, you won't even make an interesting meal" Celsus grabs Zuu's head and crushes it in his hand, sending a shockwave down the Majin's body, shattering it (10 slashes 5 rush 6 hit damage reduced to 18.028) Zuu liquifies and slithers into the cracks of the ground Celsus wins XP 108,375 Nuu and Kyuu vs Alyra Noveria (Fight to 1hp) Alyra Noveria *Health: 150,000/150,000 *Absolute Terror Field: 37,500/37,500 *Speed: 500 *Strength: 500 *Stamina: 875/1,000 *Damage Resistance: 20% *Equipment: Sword *Effects: Supernatural Power, Energy Restoration *Signatures: A.T. Field Turns Arcane Damage, +25% Stamina Used, +25% Energy Damage Taken, A.T. Field Healed by 25% of Arcane Damage Dealt Nuu and Kyuu * Nuu Health: 93,750/93,750 * Kyuu Health: 93,750/93,750 * Speed: 600 (combined) * Strength: 600 (combined) * Effects: 10% Regen per character per turn. (9,375 health) Fight! *Alyra enters a combat stance, her power level jumping immensely as a strange barrier flares up into existence around her Human and A.T. Field Ruu vs ... (Fight to 1hp) Category:RP Areas